


Past Comes Crashing In

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Pike Adventures [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Magical Curse, Mild Cursing, Near Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Oliver Pike, Buffy's old L.A. flame, comes to Sunnydale to save their mutual watcher-turn-friend Merrick from dying.





	1. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> A very random idea that came to me a while ago. I might post a prequel to this later.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't won BtVS or the characters. I just love them.

Oliver Pike walks into the magic shop, randomly looking at things, partially hiding, a bit nervous as it has been about 5 or 6 years now.

“Hello, welcome to the Magic Shop. Looking for anything in particular? You could always just give us the money.” Anya walks up to Pike and says.

“Anya. You can’t do that.”

“Ugh.”

“Sorry about that.” Giles apologizes to Pike.

“Are you just looking around or do you want anything specific?”

“A ring of Akhabut?”

“Yes, I believe we may have one of those by the till.” Pike and Giles walk over there. As Giles looks for it Pike turns around and sees the back of what could only be Buffy. He hears her voice.

“Xander, why?”

“Because I’m the best.”

“You keep thinking that Xander.” Willow chimes in.

Buffy just then turns around and sees the customer, Pike.  
Pike and Buffy just stare at each other.

“Pike?” Buffy finally says.

“Do you feel tension or awkwardness in the air?” Xander sits by Willow and whispers.

She ribs him.

“I found the ring!” Giles says and walks out and sees them staring at each other.

“Hello Buffy.”

“Hello Pike.”

Silence.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy asks annoyed but shaky at seeing her old love in Sunnydale.

Pike sighs as this will be long.

“I’ve come to see you.” Pike says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, well I figured. But why?” Buffy sighs.

“I don’t know how to explain this.”

“Start from the beginning?” Buffy smirks.

“Funny. I’m here for Merrick.”

“Ah yes. Wouldn’t want him coming himself now would we. Send a minion.” Buffy scowls.

“Hey! I am not his minion! Look, I have come here to ask you to un-curse him.”

“Un-curse him? Why is he cursed and what does that have to do with me?”

“You’re the one that cursed him.”

“Excuse me? I did not curse anyone. Not literally at least.” Buffy says defensively.

“I know. You didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Look, this is a bit lame don’t you think?”

“What is?” Pike asks in confusion.

“You coming here to supposedly ask me to ‘un-curse Merrick'? Just own up to it. You wanted to see me.” Buffy smiles.

He smirks. “You wish…Believe it or not, I am actually telling the truth.”

“You? You know how to do that?”

“Now that’s not fair.” He says.

“Look tell Merrick that I did not curse him and if he wants to talk to me he should come himself.”

“He can’t! You fucking cursed him! The curse is that he can’t be in the same area as you are. He can’t even communicate with you. Believe me I have seen him try. He picked up the phone, dialled the number and his hand almost burned off. When you were apparently in LA, eagles drove him out of the city. There’s more if you want to hear. You cursed him, not on purpose, you didn’t know you were doing it, but you did when you left.”

“He must be mistaken. He’s probably trying to lure me in. I was fourteen! Fourteen, do you understand? I had a whole life ahead of me, I was going to be champion in cheerleading, prom queen, marry a famous and rich guy, have a big house, live the life. And what do I get? An old guy stalking me, at fourteen, to teach me how to fight, to tell me monsters exist.”

“Not like it’s the first time you were being stalked by an old guy. And that guy was much older.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Buffy asks though she knows exactly whom she’s talking about. Angel.

“Nothing. Look, he was just doing his job Buffy. He was chosen just like you. Sure, he could try not to do it, but the potential slayer would only end up coming under his nose and he would have to do it. Just like you. You tried to get away from it, but it eventually comes to you.”

She sighs defeatedly knowing he has a point.

“Why is he suddenly asking me now to undo the curse? Did he only realize now or what?”

“No, he knew straight from the beginning, but he felt he deserved it. He still does.” Pike says sadly.

“It’s not…so why now suddenly?” Buffy says guiltily.

Silence.

“Pike?” Buffy asks.

“Does it matter? Look, I’m not his fucking lawyer, just please help un-curse him.”

“Pike.” Buffy demands.

Silence.

“He’s…he’s dying Buffy.” Pike looks down at his shoes.

“What? But this is Merrick we’re talking about. He’s just going to resurrect himself. Like he has done forever.”

“Not this time. This time he’s really dying.”


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's inner thoughts after Pike tells her what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

Seeing Pike again was painful. Buffy left her life behind in L.A. and moved on. She should have known that her life there would one day crash with the one she had now.

Looking at him now, she was reminded of what they used to have when they were both young and foolish. When she was young and foolish, thinking that popularity was what mattered the most and kicking the butt of a vampire made her own the world. When he was young and foolish, thinking that drinking was all he needed to get by and showing up at a dance all cleaned up made him own her love.

She didn't deny that he used to own a part of her heart but it's been so long that she doesn't even remember what that felt like.

She could see he's grown taller and the way he holds his body is more confident, like a man. She could only imagine the swarm of ladies he must encounter daily and it no longer bothered her.

What she missed was the friend she had in him. The only friend she truly had. Maybe even the first friend she had. And they drifted away from each other.

He stood here now in front of her asking for help and she couldn't help but feel bitter about their situation. It was like they stood on the same spot but in different mind sets. He was already in the present but she's stuck in the past.

It was tough thinking about Merrick. There was a part of her that would always blame him for the big role she played in the salvation of the world. She had made peace with her role some time ago yet Pike bringing up his name brought up unwanted feelings of a fourteen year old girl. It was petty. It was no longer her. Yet...

However, Pike's words of Merrick's oncoming death woke her up from this unnecessary resentment and pulled out the Slayer that was always ready for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the end of the story. I will see but if it is I will make sure to update the status of the story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	3. Akhabut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Buffy part ways (for now?) and try to do their best to save Merrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Life happened.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)

BUFFY POV

"This ring of Akhabut, is that what you need...what we need to save him?" Buffy asks.

"Yes. One of the things. We need the ring, a spell, and you."

Buffy nods but then stops.

"Wait, I think I detect a slight flaw in here. How exactly am I going to get near him without something coming after him to kill him?"

"You're not going to come near him. He will start the spell at the same time as you. He will hold the ring on his finger and so will you. It's supposed to be a double-ring."

Giles packs up the ring for Pike and the boy, no man, is about to leave when Buffy stops him with her hand.

"Wait! Pike...what I said...I'm sorry."

He smiles. "We were young and foolish."

Buffy can't help but laugh. With that he leaves.

Her friends ask her questions about Pike and L.A. but she doesn't pay much attention. All she can think about is Merrick and the pain he must have been in. Then she thinks about the girl she used to be.

The ring of a telephone wakes her up from these memories.

"This is the magic shop." Anya says into the phone.

"Ah, Buffy, I think it's that weird guy that was here before that didn't even pay for those rings. I think he must have put a spell on you." Anya says and passes over the phone.

"He didn't steal them. He's my friend and I gave them to him as a gift."

"Pike. I'm here and ready."

She sits down in a circle surrounded by red and blue glittery dust. Putting on the ring Pike counts them down to begin the enchantment. As she says the last word she can feel something within her move and suddenly a bright light shines out of her. It seems to be coming from everywhere. The ring stings and she has to will herself not to take it off. Black dots swim before her eyes and finally she is overtaken by the black swarm.

"Buffy?" A voice says from far away.

"Come on, wake up." Buffy recognizes that voice. It sounds like Xander. It's so comfortable and dark here. She could be here forever.

"Buffy. Wake up." Giles says and finally Buffy opens her eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light she coughs.

"Did it work?"

"Yes." Willow says.

Buffy starts getting up though she feels dizzy and wobbly.

"I have to go." Buffy says.

"Go? Go where?" Xander asks.

"To L.A."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


	4. Young and Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy goes to see an un-cursed Merrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very very sorry for a super-late update.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)

Buffy gently knocks on the hospital door.

"Come in." Buffy hears Pike say from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath Buffy walks in. She isn't sure what she was expecting but the sight before her makes her cry. Merck lay there in the hospital bed but he's so much thinner and paler than she remembers. It is hard seeing him like this. It is hard seeing Pike and Merrick together in the same room with her. She wouldn't be surprised of Lothos appeared out of nowhere, it would definitely complete the situation.

"Merrick."

"Buffy? Is that you?" Merrick asks. His voice wavers but it's the same voice she remembers from the old days.

"Yes. I came to see how you were."

"It's good to see you." Merrick slowly raises his hand but drops it promptly when it seems it's too hard to hold up. Buffy walks over and gently brings his hand to her chest. A small smile appears on the man's face and he slowly closes his eyes.

"Wait, Merrick, no...!"

"I'm just going to sleep that's all. No need to get flustered."

Buffy laughs.

"Alright. You sleep. But you have to promise me you'll wake up."

"I promise."

When the old man's eyes shut Buffy closes her eyes.

"I am so sorry for everything Merrick. For the way I treated you. For abandoning you. For blaming everything on you. It wasn't fair and I'm glad I am here." She mutters.

The machine that was connected to Merrick's heart begins to beep and the doctors come rushing in.

"What's happening?" Asks the doctors but gets no answer because they are busy.

She looks over at Pike and sees his wide eyes.

The doctor turns to look at them and Buffy can't bear to see the look in his eyes.

"No..."

"I am sorry but Mr. Jamison-Smythe's heart was too weak and didn't make it."

Arms envelope Buffy in a hug and she realizes it's Pike.

"All he wanted to do was to say goodbye..." Pike says quietly and Buffy nods. Merck knew that it was only a matter of time, curse or not, before he died but he wanted to say goodbye to his last slayer, and so he did.

Tears fall down Buffy's face and no matter what they won't stop. Pike keeps passing her tissues but keeps half of them for himself. It was strange sitting on the hill where the three of them had their first real battle with the evil.

"I miss you, you know." Buffy asks.

"I doubt it." Pike responds.

"I do. I'm not saying I think about you every single day but Pike, you were my first true friend, and more. You helped me get through a tough time. And I do miss you."

"I miss you too." Pike says.

"You've grown up." Buffy suddenly blurts.

"Well I would hope so after all these years." He laughs.

"I suppose in my head you're still the old Pike."

"Well in my head you're still the old Buffy."

"We were young and foolish." Buffy says.

"Yes, we were."

"Maybe we still are." She says.

"Definitely." And the two of them laugh. It's a laughter filled with sorrow for their departed friend, of sadness for the old days, but also happiness of still having each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Pike are fans of kudos and comments :P

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a short 2nd chapter if I have an idea. But for now I'm leaving an open ending.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
